


What Almost Wasn’t

by sidhe_faerie



Series: AG_Fics Fic Battle 3.0 [37]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from rubberglue <br/>Arthur/Gwen, torn apart</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Almost Wasn’t

**What Almost Wasn’t**  
 **Characters:** Arthur Gwen Morgana Tom Uther Merlin  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 217  
 **Prompt from rubberglue**  
Arthur/Gwen, torn apart

 **What Almost Wasn’t**  
Tom decided to leave Camelot for an outlying village after Gwen was freed from the dungeon after being accused of witchcraft. He packed them up and they left.

“I need a new handmaiden.” Morgana complained at supper. “Gwen left Camelot.”

“When?” Arthur asked. No one knew about his secret crush on Gwen not even Merlin.

“We shall find you a new one.” Uther reached over and patted her hand.

After dinner Arthur pulled Merlin aside. “Do you know why Gwen left?”

“Her father wanted out of Camelot after she was falsely accused of witchcraft.” Merlin told him.

“Where did he take her?” Arthur asked.

“Dovetown.” Merlin said. “What are you thinking?”

“We need to bring her back.” Arthur said.

“She won't leave her dad. She is all he has.” Merlin said.

“Then we bring them both back.” Arthur said.

The next day, Arthur and Merlin went on a hunting trip to Dovetown. Gwen and her father weren't there and no one had seen them.

When Arthur arrived in Camelot he was surprised to see Gwen hugging Morgana.

Gwen ran towards the lower town as Merlin and Arthur approached.

“Gwen came back she said her heart was here. She talked her father into coming back too.” Morgana said smiling.

“Good.” Arthur smiled secretly he hoped that her heart meant him.


End file.
